


Collision

by Nathalaia



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BaeDae - Freeform, DaeBae, M/M, TaeDae - Freeform, angsty, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the darkness that is their world, their love is eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, short fic I wrote in an hour from a song chosen by my friends. The song is Neutron Star Collision by Muse. The fic is actually titled the same as the song, but, err... It doesn't really make any sense, so I settled with Collision (which doesn't make much sense either).
> 
> ... Actually this whole thing doesn't make sense. Oh well. I like it enough to upload it and thought some of you might enjoy it despite its... oddities.
> 
> The pairing, you ask? You tell me. Once again I wrote it so that pretty much every pairing would fit (as long as one of them is a 'he'). However, this time I thought of Daesung and Youngbae. As to who's who... You might be able to figure it out/guess it. Nothing's clear!
> 
> Was there more..? Don't think so. Anyways, I hope you like it!

My life is now. Not two minutes ago, not two minutes from now. It’s the present. The past is the past and the future is not worth worrying about. If I don’t survive the now, there’ll be no future, so the now is what matters.

I’ve been searching far and wide for that something which will make my life, my pain, worth everything. 

Who would’ve thought I’d find what I’ve been searching for in _him_.

The man I met one dark night when I was running from the police. The man I collided with and the man who grabbed me and brought me close to a warm chest, hiding me away from the flashlights and barking dogs of the police. 

I could feel his chest heave and I stole a glance at him, seeing his eyes looking straight at me and right then I knew my devotion would lie with him. My life would be his. My heart, my soul, _everything_ that is me would belong to him.

He had looked at me, eyes wide, still breathing heavily, and he had told me that I had to run. He had a mission to complete and it could possibly end with death.

“I’ll follow you, and if we die, we die together,” I had told him and he had taken one last look at me before nodding, pulling me with him down the street, away from the sirens and the life I had lived before.

No one of us had stopped and wondered about the words. A bond was formed between us on our first meeting and nothing, not even death, would be able to break it. We’d be together forever, both in life and death.

Before, I had nothing to lose. Now I have him. He’s everything and I can’t lose him. If he lives, I’ll live with him. If he dies, I’ll follow him.

Our bond was formed right from our first meeting, but his love was held back. He didn’t want to love me. He still hoped I’d eventually come to my senses and leave him, but I didn’t. I never did.

“If I choose love… If I choose you,” he said one night, looking me dead in the eyes. “If I choose you, what will your answer be?”

“I have nothing left to lose,” I had replied, smiling at him. “If you choose love and me, I promise you eternity.”

He had beamed and hugged me as if his life depended on it. I had hugged him right back, burying my nose in his hair and he had laughed, not caring about the world outside then. We shared a moment of mutual understanding and love.

Not even the broken world outside could ruin it. The world enveloped in darkness because the light fails to shine through.

He wants to make a change – a _difference_. He tells me that time and time again, when he looks outside and sees the world as it is. I usually sit down next to him and gather him in my arms, telling him that he _does_ make a change.

He usually laughs dryly at that and then changes the topic.

The world is a cruel place. I knew that right from the start. He, too, but he has more faith yet in the world than I. I’ve given it up, but I’ll follow him wherever he goes, so when he moves from our hideout, I follow him with no words.

Words aren’t needed between us. 

He wants the light to brighten the world once again. To me, my world and my light is him, so I need nothing more.

“If I die,” he says one night, standing by my side on the roof of a building. “If I die, what will you do?”

“If you die, I’ll die with you,” I answer him as easily as had he asked about the colour of the sky. No trace of fear. “I’ll not fail to find a way to be with you. I promised you eternity, and death will not stand in my way.”

“What about your life?” he asks in a whisper, eyes staring up at the dark, starless sky. “What about the things you leave behind?”

“I have nothing left to lose,” I tell him with a gentle smile. “Only you. And if I lose you, I’ll stop at nothing to get back to you.”

“You’ll give up everything for me,” he concludes.

“ _You_ are everything to me,” I correct him. “I’ll do everything I can in order to stay by your side.”

He looks at me and shakes his head, smiling. “Your love is unconditional. Eternal.”

“So is yours,” I reply simply and he laughs, reaching for my hand in the dark and squeezing.

“It is,” he admits in a breath. “My love for you is greater than even death.”

“Then let’s not worry,” I say and he nods.

He wants to make a difference. He does, but he dies in the attempt. 

I promised him eternity.

I die with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a handful of these small fics during the last two days. I have one with Jiyong and his Window, the pairing being him and someone unknown (Hell, I don't even know this time around. Your guess is as good as mine, really). I wrote another to Time is Running Out by Muse (my friends like Muse), the pairing being Youngbae and someone unnamed (I thought of Daesung). And I'm writing yet another, also inspired by a song (Madness by, you guessed it, Muse), this time GTOP. It's not yet complete and it's not an one-hour-fic as the others (it was meant to be, though), but it won't be very long either.
> 
> ... The point? Molla. I'm not sure if I should upload one or all of the other fics, but if you guys want to read them, I'll surely do it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Now, I ought to pull myself together and get the last bit of next chapter to Give into the Night written...


End file.
